


Our home

by hwanghyun (monochromekitty)



Series: the roof we live under [2]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Dates, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekitty/pseuds/hwanghyun
Summary: Minhyun takes a step into their relationship.the date continuation from good morning





	Our home

_It has been quite a few years since Minhyun and Jonghyun decided to move into their quaint little apartment. As broke college students in Seoul, they couldn’t afford much but it was a step they decided to take together. Them against the world, together._

_The apartment started out with nothing, bare walls with a lone coffee table the old occupants decided to leave behind. They moved in only with the few essentials they had in the university dorms. Like the kettle and rice cooker, basically. From the very first mattresses they got, the refrigerator, the couch and every small addition they’ve added in every month, it has become more than just a house, it was their safe haven._

 

Minhyun rushed off work at 5pm, rejecting Seongwu’s offer to give him a ride. He had something important to pick up before meeting with Jonghyun. He’s not actually sure if Jonghyun would be happy with his gift but it’s for the long run and he was too excited for his own good after planning and making this decision.

He arrived at Jonghyun’s dance studio a little later than expected, cursing the Friday evening traffic, why is everybody out and about tonight? He walked in to see Jonghyun chatting up with Seongwu and Daniel. Seongwu’s playing around with a towel on Jonghyun’s head while they laugh about something. Oh, Jonghyun must have just gotten out of the shower.

Jonghyun notices his appearance immediately, waving enthusiastically.

“Oh you’re finally here,” Seongwu narrows his eyes and throws the towel to him, “I’m returning your job to you before you think I’m snuggling up your boyfriend too much.”

Minhyun just laughs and proceeds onto his duty to dry Jonghyun’s hair. “Sorry I’m late I had to pick something up and the traffic was awful on the way.”

“What is it? You didn’t mention getting anything?” Jonghyun asks, turning his head to look at Minhyun only for it to be forcefully turned back to the front.

“Oh nothing much, I’ll let you know later. Sit still so I can finish up,” Minhyun grins under his fringe.

“Look at them Daniel, acting all sweet and shit like we aren’t even here. What I do to deserve this treatment?” Seongwu pulls onto Daniel’s arms.

“We do the same too?” Is Daniel’s cheeky reply.

Minhyun side eyes them, “You do a lot worst actually and you can go along and do that on your own. Jonghyun and I are leaving soon.”

“Yeah you guys should head home, Daniel you should get some rest too,” Jonghyun agrees.

“Okay hyung, you too! We’ll get going,” Daniel answers and pulls Seongwu along with him, “Bye, have fun!”

“Daniel why are you allowing them to kick us out? This isn’t fair, what’s going on?,” Seongwu whines.

Daniel just grins and say, “I’m hungry hyung aren’t you going to feed me? I’ve been working hard for the whole day too.”

Seongwu relents, “Okay you big puppy, you win. Bye gentlemen don’t forget to lock up!”

“Bye!” Minhyun quickly breaks into a big smile and waves them out, he turns to Jonghyun who’s almost done packing up. He quickly helps Jonghyun finish up and takes hold of his hand, “Come on now, I’m hungry too!”

“Aren’t you extremely excited tonight?” Jonghyun questions, “What’s the surprise?”

“It isn’t a surprise if I tell you now. We’ll follow the tradition. Chicken and cider by Hangang come on!”

“Lightweight,” Jonghyun jokes although he can’t help but be curious about what Minhyun has planned.

 

_It has been their tradition from the day they moved in their own place. Since there wasn’t much they could do in the empty apartment they decided to go down Hanggang and order chicken for dinner._

_That night they also decided they would save up money to add in something important or big every year. Minhyun’s vacuum cleaner, a washing machine, their study room, the very excessive game console and sound systems. One day when they have enough, they might even be able to own the house as their own._

“I was thinking if we should decide against getting a double stove top? We don’t even cook often and 7 out of 10 times something gets messed up,” Jonghyun suggest after they’ve finished their takeout, “there really isn’t anything that we need anymore.”

Minhyun looks at Jonghyun, “No we should get it. The camping stove is getting ridiculous even for us.”

He then takes out his phone and looks for something, then passes the phone to Jonghyun, “I got the confirmation. They’re giving me a raise from next month. You don’t have to be so worried about our finances anymore, especially with the dance studio doing so well now.”

“Also, I’ve already put my signature on this, only yours is left,” Minhyun says as he pulls out an envelope and pen from his bag.

Jonghyun opens it and finds a few documents, further inspection makes him gasps, “Hwang Minhyun aren’t you being too rash in making this decision?”

Minhyun smiles, “We’ve been wanting this for a while, it isn’t some spur of the moment. The landlady said she’s willing to sell it at a reasonable price too, since we’re such nice tenants.”

Jonghyun grumbles while reading the paper but the wide smile on his face can’t be hidden, “It feels like you’re proposing to me with a sales and purchase agreement. If I sign this do I sign my life away as well?”

Minhyun beams, “If it’s possible I would, I’ve signed my life to you already here. All it needs is for you to take responsibility.”

Jonghyun looks at him, eyes filled with emotions, twinkling in the night. He quickly moves forward to place a small peck on Minhyun’s lips to shut him up, “You’re being cheesy,” his ears are bright red.

He quickly takes the pen in Minhyun’s hand to sign the document and keep it back nicely. “I can’t believe you were planning all these behind my back. What happened to ‘discuss before action’?”

“I did, I discussed with the landlady. It went perfectly,” Minhyun holds Jonghyun’s hands and stands up. “Come on, let’s go home.”

“Our home,” Jonghyun replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at twitter  @hwanghyunbugi !
> 
> Happy Valentines! I overestimated myself by thinking I could finish this before midnight but it's 2.30 am already. I'm sure it's still Valentines somewhere so hope you guys have a sweet valentines! 
> 
> Not proofed read yet so I probably messed up my grammar here and there, will be back to edit or just let me know!
> 
> Congrats Nu'est for Hot Performance and Wanna One for well... all of them!


End file.
